kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Kagerou
Quotes Seasonal Quotes |SecondAnniversary2015_Note = |EarlySummer2015 = 不知火～、あんたも今年は新しい水着買いなさいよ。ふえ？ああ、もう！私が選んであげる！ |EarlySummer2015_EN = Shiranui~! You, too, should buy a new swimsuit this year. Eh? Aah, sheesh! I'll choose for you! |EarlySummer2015_Clip = |EarlySummer2015_Note = |MidSummer2015 = ほーら！十八駆で海に行くわよ。ちゃんと服の下に水着着た？不知火、アンタもよ！ |MidSummer2015_EN = Hey! We're going to sea with the 18th Des Div's members. Are you all properly wearing swimsuits under your clothes? Shiranui, this goes for you too! |MidSummer2015_Clip = |MidSummer2015_Note = |Christmas2015 = クリスマスよ。楽しまないと！皆食べてる？お、不知火も意外と楽しそうね。 |Christmas2015_EN = It's Christmas, we need to enjoy ourselves! Is everyone eating? Oh, Shiranui looks surprisingly happy, doesn't she? |Christmas2015_Clip = |Christmas2015_Note = |EndofYear2015 = もう大晦日、ホント早いわよね。大掃除も早めに片付けないと。え？おせち？う～ん・・・。 |EndofYear2015_EN = It's already New Year's Eve, it really came too fast. I should also finish up fast with cleaning. Eh? New Year's Food? Yeah. |EndofYear2015_Clip = |EndofYear2015_Note = |NewYear2016 = 司令、あけましておめでとう！今年も、十八駆と、陽炎型をどうぞよろしくね！ |NewYear2016_EN = Commander, Happy New Year! Please take care of the Kagerou class and 18th Destroyer Division this year, too! |NewYear2016_Clip = |NewYear2016_Note = |Setsubun2016 = 節分かぁ…ま、いいか。じゃ、投げるよー！…って不知火ぃ！？あんた何やってんの！？ |Setsubun2016_EN = So it's Setsubun... Oh well. Okay, it's time to throw! Whoa, Shiranui! What are you doing? |Setsubun2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016_Note = |Valentine2016 = ま、一応ね？一応用意したの・・・司令、はい、あげるわ。ま、一応だから！いちおう！ |Valentine2016_EN = Well, "just because", okay? I had it ready, "just because"... Commander. Here's a chocolate. Well... I'm giving one "just because"! "Just because"!! |Valentine2016_Clip = |Valentine2016_Note = |WhiteDay2016 = 司令、一応お返しとかってあっ、あるの？…サンキュー！ちょっと嬉しいかな。 |WhiteDay2016_EN = Commander, I'll ask this once but is there any return sweets for me? ...Thank you! I'm a little happy. |WhiteDay2016_Clip = |WhiteDay2016_Note = |ThirdAnniversary2016 = 今日は大事な日じゃない？司令、皆、おめでとう！ |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = Isn't today an important day? Commander, everyone, congrats! |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = From Seasonal/Second_Anniversary }} Character Appearance *Her uniform is similar to that of the other two ships of the first three Kagerou-class vessels, Shiranui and Kuroshio, which consists of a school uniform with bike shorts under her skirt. The main difference between them is that each girl's neck ribbon is a different colour - Kagerou's is green. She has medium-length brown hair tied in twintails with a yellow hair ribbon and an ahoge. *Her appearance changed upon her second remodel, hair ribbon color changed from yellow to white, her white gloves changed to black open-finger type gloves. Her main gun changed to Twin Gun Mount Model C with searchlight. The turret unit on the right was converted to a torpedo launch tube and a next loader was added behind the torpedo launch tube unit. There are 2 Triple Autocannon Mount unit installed in her belt. The blazer-like uniform jacket will blow away when moderately damaged, the left chest portion of the blouse will be ripped. Also that cute pout. Personality *Kagerou is cheerful, vigorous, and optimistic, and is very much a foil to her stoic sister Shiranui. She especially loves to dote on Shiranui as observed in some of her seasonal dialogue, but is also constantly looking out for her other sisters as well. **In the dōjinshi Kagerou, Setting Sail!, she stars as the eponymous main character of the novel. In said dōjinshi, she is a new transferee to the frontlines of the Yokosuka Naval District, setting out to prove to the others that she isn't just "a country bumpkin from Kure". Note *When remodeled into Kai Ni, Kagerou gains the ability to equip Medium Torpedo Bulges. Trivia *Kagerou is the lead ship of her class. *Sunk during a troop transport run from Rabaul to Kolombangara on 7 May, 1943 (08°08′S 156°55′E) along with Kuroshio and Oyashio. *Her name translates to "heat haze". **It was first carried by the fifth ship of the Murakumo class Torpedo Boat Destroyers in 1898. *"Destroyer Kagerou Monument" and "15th DesDiv Memorial Monument" are built in the Long-duration Park of the former Navy Cemetery in Kure City, Hiroshima Prefecture. *Although she's lead ship in her class, there's only a picture of her. *IJN High Command changed the nameship of Kagerou-class destroyer to Shiranui-class destroyer after her sinking. Quests * Required by quests A32, A87, B21, and B116. *Please note that quest A87 and B116 can only be done with Kagerou Kai Category:Kagerou Class Category:Destroyers